The New Night Guard
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki takes a job as the new night guard at the restaurant, Fazbear Pizzaeria. Watch as Naruto deals with all of the animatonics that roam free through out the night. And who is this one animatonic that seem to know him and is protecting him? NarutoXMassiveHarem (Female Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Springtrap, Golden Freddy & many others). Naruto X Massive Crossovers.


**A/N: This will be taken place in the Five Night's at Freddy's universe, as it'll show Naruto as the new night guard, while he tries to protect himself from the animatronics that try to 'kill' him, while he protects his new friends that he makes within the haunted restaurant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Naruto Uzumkai sighed as he stood in front of the new restaurant he will be taking the night shift of, Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Grabbing hold of the keys, Naruto unlocks the front door and took a step inside. Within the restaurant, he sees that there were three animatronics, along with some that he wasn't familiar to him.

"How the hell did I get myself into this mess?" Naruto grumbles under his breath as he took one last look at the animatronics before walking towards his office, not noticing a female with beautiful long red hair and violet eyes took a glance at him as he left.

* * *

Sitting down, Naruto grabbed what seemed to be the camera to the place to keep an eye on the animatronics that roamed through the night when no one is looking.

Taking a look at the camera's in each room, he sees that all of the animatronics were still in their place. After he got into his office, Naruto had listened to the call someone made for the first night, which seemed to be bullshit to him. The person that called him was just saying those kind of things to get kids and adults freaked out.

After taking a look at the camera's, Naruto flipped on the hall light to make sure no one was on the other side of the windows.

As the light switch turned on, Naruto could have sworn he saw one of the animatronics stood in front of the window. Looking back at the camera's, Naruto noticed one of the animatronics were missing. Cursing for his luck, Naruto flipped on the switch again, and indeed there was an animatronic standing on the side of the window looking at him.

"Fuck me." Naruto cursed under his breath before he went to push on the switch for the door to close, but before he could, he felt a hand touch him. Looking up, Naruto sees he was face to face with one of the animatronics.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed again, but he noticed the animatronic wasn't trying to kill him. The animatronic then disappeared.

Naruto rose a brow at the animatronic's sudden change of movement, before he shrugged and went back to his seat and took a look at the camera's once again.

* * *

The animatronic that grabbed Naruto was now back at the main stage and had trouble breathing when it saw Naruto's face.

"Kushina? Are you okay?" A voice asked the red head.

Turning around, the now named Kushina turned towards another red head and the red haired beauty sighed.

"No, I'm not alright, Mito-sama. Remember that there was supposed to be a new night guard taking the night shift's?" Kushina asked the other red heaired animatronic.

The woman named Mito nodded her head.

"Yes, what about it?" Mito asked her granddaughter.

"...That new night guard is my son." Kushina breathed heavily, while Mito had a rather surprised look on her face.

* * *

After that odd event with the animartonic he encountered with, Naruto had to deal with some other animartonic's that tried to get into the room.

"And that 'phone' guy said the first night would be a piece of cake. Bullshit." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Flipping on the light switch, Naruto sees a bunny, what others called her, Bonnie, standing on the right side of his window looking at him. Cursing his luck once more, Naruto shut the door, and flipped on the light a few times, before he noticed Bonnie was gone. Sighing, Naruto re opened the door and took a look at the camera's to make sure all the animartonic's were in the place.

What other's called her, Freddy (All of the animartonic's will be female for this FanFic), was still on the stage, while Chica was still in the kitchen. He had heard that Chica liked going to the kitchen when everyone was gone to make a cake or cupcake.

Looking at all of the camera's, Naruto noticed all of the animartonic's were still in their place. Sighing in relief, Naruto put the camera down and waited for the animartonic's to come to him.

* * *

Kushina and Mito were in one of the rooms with the other animartonic's that were put in the restaurant, who seemed to be taking in the information that Kushina had told them.

"...So your saying the new night guard is your son, Kushina?" A woman with beautiful long red hair and bluish green eyes asked. Her name was known as Rias Gremory.

Nodding her head at her question, Kushina didn't say anything as she kept looking at herself.

"If hes your son, than why is he here? Doesn't he know this place is fulled with other animartonic's like us?" Another woman with beautiful long red hair and brown eyes asked. She was known as Erza Scarlet.

"That's the problem, I don't know how he knows of this place, or why hes here. I disappeared before he could take a full look at me. If he saw me, he would probably think that I'm a freak." Kushina muttered silently, while the others in the room felt sorry for the red head.

"Kushina, cheer up. We'll make sure none of the other animartonic's try to kill him, okay?" Another woman with beautiful long red hair and pink eyes said to her. She was known as Mio Naruse.

"Plus, we'll also find out why he is here." A woman with beautiful long white hair said to her. She was known as Mirajane Strauss.

Looking up towards her friends, Kushina gave them a smile.

"Thank you." Kushina spoke before they all disappeared to keep an eye on the animatonic's that was trying to kill her son.

* * *

After he took another round at looking through the camera's, Naruto sat back in his chair and waited for the night to end. Looking at the clock, it read 2:30 AM. Sighing, Naruto took a note that this will be a very long first night.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **A/N: I know that Chapter was short, but that was just the Prologue. And Prologue's do tend to be short. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next Chapter, which will cover the first full night of Naruto's new job.**


End file.
